Doc's Gone Wild
by Jaded Emperor
Summary: There's body paint and a lab coat and a monkey! -Zoie Palmer, FanExpo 2012


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all were probably wanting another chapter for Destinies Calling, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Also it will off-set the incoming angst in Destinies Calling.**

 **I was also wondering if I should get another social media platform so we can communicate easier. Though that is entirely your choice if you would like that.**

 **Without further ado I hope you like this one shot.**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**

* * *

 **Doc's Gone Wild**

To say that Lauren Lewis was a practical person, was like saying that the sun rises in the morning and sets at night. It was common sense, at least among the people who have met the reclusive human doctor. Now they could all say that Doctor Lewis did have her moments of recklessness. One of them being that moment she started dating Bo. Another being when she got drunk with a heartbroken shifter.

Though the third and last time, at least for a while, Doctor Lauren Elizabeth Lewis truly let go of her inhibitions, was probably the most memorable. It all started a couple days after her break up with Bo.

* * *

 ** _August 13th, 2013, Light Fae Compound 2100_**

To say working for the Fae had its advantages was true, but that didn't mean that Lauren liked working all hours of the day and most of the time night as well. Most of time against her own free will, though she used to be able to manage because of Bo. Knowing that Bo was there possibly waiting for her to come home. It made it all the more easier for Lauren to do what she had to in the name of the Light Fae. Though now that Bo was gone it became like all the years before Bo's impromptu entrance into her life. All she did was work, that's all she could do without breaking.

The only reprieve from the hell that was now her life, was surprisingly the man that gave her hell in the first place, Dyson. The shifter and herself had bonded over their failed relationships with Bo. Dyson was quickly becoming Lauren's greatest friend. Although if you would have told her that a couple weeks before she wouldn't of believed it. However it was true.

Lauren glanced at her clock and saw that Dyson would be at her apartment shortly. It had become a nightly ritual for them, Dyson would come over and they would hang out until the sun started to break from the horizon. It was her new thing to look forward to and as weird as it may seem. Dyson has replaced Bo in her life, now Dyson was the thing that kept her moving forward. In a few short days Lauren found herself with an irreplaceable best friend. One that she never wanted to give up. She was jerked out of her thoughts when a finger lightly tapped her nose. With a small smile Lauren turned to see Dyson, who had a grin on his face, holding a dry cleaning bag.

Lauren immediately frowned in confusion, she was about to open her mouth and ask when Dyson shushed her. "Lauren I know you might be wondering what this is about, but I promise I will get to that. Just let me tell you my story first. Is that alright?" Dyson asked his eyes bright with excitement and Lauren after a moment nodded her head yes. Wondering what the hell got into her best friend.

"Alright so it all started earlier today..."

* * *

 _ **August 13th, 2013, Police Station 0900**_

The police station was as active as one would expect on a Tuesday morning. Dyson was just getting his morning coffee and bear claw. Thinking about what was in store for him that night. He would never expect to be excited about going to Lauren's apartment, but he was. In fact he was absolutely shaking with anticipation to hang out with the human doctor. He couldn't believe that within a few short days Lauren had snuck into his heart. He now understood why Bo loved her so much.

Though there was no romantic feelings between them. Dyson did love her, like he would if she were his sister or better yet his twin. Lauren was the best thing in his life right now. So as he was walking into the station he noticed something that floored him completely. Bo was standing near his desk, possibly waiting for him, with a man that he would recognize anywhere. Ryan Lambert, Dyson felt a growl start to make his way up his throat but with great effort he swallowed it down. He had no idea why Bo would get mixed up with the Loki again, but Bo was known for her bad decisions when it came to love and commitment.

Dyson used his keen wolf ears to hear what they were talking about. Although Lauren often scolded him for it, saying that a person's privacy was their own. Just thinking about the human doctor made Dyson smile. Though he focussed back into the task at hand when he heard Bo sigh.

"Alright Ryan we can go out tonight," Bo said with an almost wistful voice. Dyson immediately frowned at the succubus he didn't know that Bo could move on so quickly. Especially when she was supposedly so in love with Lauren. Dyson felt a surge of anger at the succubus. He knew that she was entitled to date whomever she wanted, but to do that so close to her break up with Lauren. It was a whole new low.

He tuned back in when Ryan replied. "Thanks Bo, I promise you won't regret it," he said in what Dyson guessed was a sexy voice, or at least that's what he believed Ryan thought it was. "So where's that shifter friend of yours?"

Dyson wanting to make his presence known, slowly made his way towards his desk. He brushed passed Bo without even looking at her. "Did you need anything Bo?" Dyson asked in a tone laced with annoyance and anger. Which he knew Bo caught with the look that she gave him.

"Actually yes, Bo and I were wondering if you could track this woman for us?" Ryan asked with a smile, completely unaware of the tension between the shifter and the succubus. As he showed Dyson the picture.

"I'll see what I can do," Dyson said with a smile that he knew didn't reach his eyes. He watched as they both left after a promise of him contacting them if he found anything. Dyson stared at his computer before an idea formed into his head, that caused him to grin.

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

 _ **Back To The Present**_

"Dyson what did you do?" Lauren asked after a beat of silence. She knew that she should be hurt that Bo was associating herself with the Loki once again, but honestly she was just tired. Tired of Bo's attitude to the Fae customs and laws. Although most of the time it was endearing and cute, but right now it was downright annoying.

"I know I should be hurt by your show of such little faith in me, but I will let it slide. Now for what I did, well it's just me being the best friend ever. Check it," Dyson said with a grin before he took out the dress from the bag.

"Oh my god Dyson," Lauren said with shock in her voice.

"Come on Lori don't knock it until you try. Go to your room and change and I'll change into what I'll be wearing. Go on," Dyson said with a grin as he ushered up the stairs. Lauren looked back at him with hesitation but he made shooed her up the stairs. Lauren with a sigh went to her room realizing she wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes And A Lot Of Cursing Later**_

Lauren stared at the herself in her full body mirror in shock. She would never tell Dyson this but she absolutely loved the dress he picked out for her. It was sexy yet sophisticated with a bold style choice and a sassy yet stylish one shoulder silhouette. It has a long fitted sleeve with ruching detail as well as a peek a boo strap with rhinestone embellishments above the sleeve. The fully ruched bodice hugged her curves in all the right places while also flattering her figure. It was in a beautiful midnight blue, that matched the light make up she was wearing. Lauren decided to curl her hair slightly to add extra volume to her hair.

Lauren looked at the clock and saw it had only been ten minutes. She had learned long ago to know how to rush. This being one of those times. Lauren walked down the stairs after putting on her heels that were also in a midnight blue. She saw that Dyson was waiting for her with a grin.

Lauren grinned back, she saw that he was matching her. He was now wearing a dress shirt that was a deep midnight blue. Along with a black vest and black pants. He was wearing dress shoes as well surprisingly. Though they weren't to fancy they just seemed to make the outfit click together. As soon as she reached him Dyson bowed and took her hand and kissed it, murmuring my lady.

Lauren chuckled softly before asking. "So what's your plan for us tonight?"

Lauren watched as Dyson's grin spread across his features. "Simple tonight were going to take over this town."

* * *

Their first stop was of course the Dal, where they were going to get hammered and then go to a party at the pier. Lauren was laughing at Dyson, who was imitating the sound of a dog barking. They reached the Dal in record time, Lauren entered first because Dyson went to go park. She felt all eyes on her as she walked towards the bar and ordered six shots of vodka. Trick looked surprised but he got her, her drinks without any questions except for a raised eyebrow. Which she ignored of course, tonight she was letting go. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Bo was staring at her. She saw that Ryan and Kenzi were with her. Lauren shook her head slightly, before she went and found a table. Lauren looked at anything but the eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. That is until a loud voice called her name.

"Yo Hotpants what's with all the booze? I didn't peg you for a heavy drinker," Kenzi said with a grin and Lauren could tell the young goth had already had enough to drink for the night.

"Oh only three are for me," Lauren said with a small smile. She watched as Bo's eyes widened and her eyes flashed blue with jealousy.

"Who are the three for?" Bo asked in a soft voice and Lauren hated that it still caused her heart to flutter. Though before she could answer she felt an arm wrap around shoulders.

"They're for me," Dyson said in his gruff voice. Lauren watched as all the eyes of the people at Bo's table widened. She could see shock being the main emotion.

"Wow Dy I didn't know you liked the Doc," Kenzi said with shock and confusion laced into her tone.

"I don't at least not romantically," Dyson responded before he turned to Lauren and smiled before taking his seat in front of her. He continued in a much softer voice. "Here's to tonight."

They both took all of their shots quickly after that and two more after that. Until finally they felt their inhibitions slip away. Lauren and Dyson were soon laughing and having a good time before they saw the time and realized they would be late to the party. Lauren could once again feel Bo's eyes on her, but luckily the succubus didn't try to stop her from leaving.

Though once they were outside Lauren realized something. "How are we going to drive to the party? We're both to hammered for it," Lauren asked with a frown. Dyson immediately frowned in thought before he replied.

"I guess we can walk."

* * *

 _ **Body Paint**_

Dyson and Lauren arrived at the party pretty early, considering they had walked the whole way to it. They saw the flashing lights and the sound of loud music. As they got closer Lauren couldn't help but grin because of the sight and sounds she was embraced with. The music was as loud as thunder; it made the whole pier seem like it was shaking. Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens, but much more colourful. Lauren laughed as Dyson picked her up around her waist and ran into the party. The heat that was exuding from the bodies dancing and having a good time was immense. However neither Lauren nor Dyson cared. Tonight was about letting go and that's exactly what they were going to do.

Lauren had never danced as much as she had tonight. She could feel the sweat on her forehead and on her back. She could feel the burn of her calves, and the ringing in her ears. She felt the bitter taste of the beer she had just chugged. Feel the way her mind didn't seem to care about anything other than enjoying its self.

Lauren watched from her new place near the bar as Dyson grinded against a woman. His muscles were flexed and he looked the part of a warrior. Lauren looked up shocked when a voice came over the loud speaker. "All right folks now onto the main event of the night, Glow in the Dark Splash!" The roar of the crowd at that was somehow louder than the music itself. Lauren felt her body being jostled as she was moved within the crowd to what appeared to be a painting station. She was thankful when she saw that Dyson was already waiting for her at one. She saw him hold up a paintbrush with a grin, and with a resigned sigh let herself succumb to her fate.

At least she would be able to get him back later.

* * *

"Did you really have to put Sterek on my forehead," Dyson grumbled as they both floated in the water. The bodies luminescent in the moonlight.

"Of course Dy, I thought you liked Teen Wolf," Lauren teased with a laugh before continuing. "Did you really have to put Doccubus across my chest, as well as tribal warrior tattoos on my arms?"

"Touché, but seriously you know I hate Teen Wolf, they make it look like shifters are classed by their eye color. Also did you notice how they kill off like all the girls and like none of the guys?" Dyson said grumbling. Running his hands up and down his arms which also had tribal warrior tattoos.

"Wow, I actually never noticed that before. Fine then what show do you watch?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm much more of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Walking Dead type of guy," Dyson said with a shrug.

"Same here, but who's your favorite pairing in Buffy?" Lauren asked with a chuckle realizing how ridiculous the conversation actually was.

"Oh Spike and Buffy all the way, they shouldn't of killed him off. We'll always remember you Spike, you british hero," Dyson shouted drunkenly which garnered them a few strange looks. Before Lauren realized what he had said.

"Oh you can't be serious it's Faith and Buffy all the way. Sometimes and I mean sometimes Cordelia and Buffy," Lauren said exasperated.

"No way it's Spike and Buffy all the way," Dyson argued back, which dissolved into a half an hour debate on which couple was better.

Finally though Dyson decided to compromise. "Alright they're both great, but at least we can both agree that Buffy and Angel was a no no."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement. "I mean at first it was cute, but then it started turning into something that seemed forced. Like she was with him out of an obligation rather than her actually loving him."

"Cheers to that," Dyson said and they both raised their beers. They settled into a comfortable silence, when Dyson suddenly tensed and a large grin spread across his face.

"What is it Dy?" Lauren asked.

"I just overheard to people saying there was a party at the zoo, and I know you don't like me eavesdropping but come one Lori it will be so fun. Please can we go?" Dyson begged doing his best puppy eyes.

"Of course we can go, remember tonight's about raising hell," Lauren said with a grin which Dyson mirrored.

"Let's get walking."

* * *

 _ **Monkey**_

Once they got to the party it was more than wild. People were milling in and out between the exhibits. It was a public event that had hefty security. Which made sense drunk people and animals didn't mix to well. Lauren and Dyson immediately split up, though they were going to meet up later at the bar. Lauren felt a little odd with her still luminescent skin, but she saw a couple other people from the previous party. So she didn't feel to out of place.

Lauren felt stares on her as she made her way to one of favorite exhibits, Monkey's. Lauren since she was a little girl always loved Monkey's. They seemed to be like the most evolved animal species in the animal kingdom, which was probably one of the reasons she loved them so much. Lauren entered the exhibit and wasn't shocked to see she was the only one in it.

She moved to the bar surrounding the exhibit. She saw all sorts of monkeys within its confines. Her favorite being the Capuchins. Lauren was shocked to see the one was following her every move and Lauren smiled softly at the monkey. She watched as the monkey started to climb tree in the exhibit ease. Though Lauren wasn't expecting the small monkey to take a flying leap and land on the bar right in front of her.

Though soon enough Lauren's finger was in the little monkeys grasp. Lauren felt her heart warm and seeing intelligent dark brown eyes stare back at her. She knew that somehow against all odds this monkey was never going to leave her. Although that might just be the alcohol talking.

Lauren offered her shoulder to the monkey and she immediately ran up her arm. Soon enough the monkey was resting around her neck. Lauren turned her head to stare into the warm brown eyes. "I think I'm going to call you Katie."

Soon enough Lauren was walking out the back entrance of the monkey exhibit to see Dyson making out with a woman. "Yo McLovin we need to sneak out of this party," Lauren said with a chuckle as she tapped Dyson on the shoulder.

"Now why on earth would we do tha-" Dyson cut himself off once he saw Katie. Lauren saw the confusion on his face before he started to laugh. The woman seeing that she had been forgotten scolded at Lauren before leaving.

"Come on we have to leave," Lauren said with a chuckle. She knew she was probably breaking the law but who cares.

"Alright just wait one sec," Dyson said before disappearing. Lauren just sighed before she turned her attention back to Katie. Lauren once again smiled and pet the monkey's soft forehead. She was startled when Dyson returned carrying eight more shots. Lauren raised her eyebrow but Dyson only grinned.

Lauren with a shrug took four in consecutive order. Immediately feeling the effects of it. Lauren looked at Dyson and they both started laughing.

"Now come on Lori we-"

That's all she heard before everything went black.

* * *

 _ **The Lab Coat**_

Lauren woke up to the sunlight blaring through her window. Immediately Lauren shielded her eyes, wincing as her head ached. Lauren was thirsty and her head hurt and her mouth tasted evil and her eyes were too tight in her head and all her teeth twinged and her stomach burned and her back was aching in a way that started around her knees and went up to her forehead and her brain had been removed and replaced with cotton balls and needles and pins which was why it hurt to try and think, and her eyes were not just too tight in her own head but they must have rolled out in the night and been reattached with roofing nails; and now she noticed that anything louder than the gentle Brownian motion of air molecules drifting softly past each other was above her pain threshold. Lauren just wished she could end it all.

With a painful grunt Lauren stood up and immediately realized she was naked. Lauren started looking frantically around her living room for anything to wear. She only found one thing, her lab coat. Lauren wrapped it around herself before looking around her living him. It wasn't trashed per-sé though it wasn't clean either. With another more resigned sigh Lauren put one of her couch cushions back on and sat down.

She closed her eyes against the blaring light around her. That's when she heard it the sound of footsteps above her. Lauren honestly knew she should be worried but honestly she wasn't. Lauren opened her eyes when she felt a presence in front of her, and Lauren couldn't believe it.

Bo.

Bo was sitting in front of her looking as nervous as one could get. Her hair still looked damp from what Lauren guessed was the shower she took. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with so many emotions that Lauren couldn't quite comprehend all of it. That is before Bo lunged forward and captured their lips together. Immediately Lauren was kissing back and she felt as if she was once again complete. So when Bo pulled back Lauren felt like she was losing herself again. Though one question still plagued her mind.

"Bo what are you doing here?"

Lauren saw Bo immediately frown before a look of sadness passed over her eyes. "You don't remember," Bo said in a soft whisper that was full of pain and longing before something clicked into her mind. "It doesn't matter I mean I know you were pretty drunk, but the things you said Lauren and the way your responded to my kiss. I just know we're meant to be." Bo said with a huge grin on her face.

"What did I say?"

"That's a story for another time, but right now I'm going to tell you what I was going to tell you last night," Bo said kneeling in front of Lauren with a smile on her face. She took Lauren's hands into her own before speaking. "Lauren I know I messed up. More than messed up actually, but that only makes me want to try harder to be able to achieve the right of calling myself your girlfriend. I know I should have told you about Tamsin and I but I just couldn't. Even the thought of losing you it makes me want to curl into a ball a cry for hours, and knowing that was one of the reasons for you leaving me. I want to kick my past self in the ass. Seeing you crying because of me it broke my own heart, and when you told me you wanted a break. I felt like my soul and my heart was being ripped out of me. Like my whole world couldn't keep spinning without you in it. I wanted to scream and to protest but I also wanted to give you space. So I left without arguing about it. Though now I feel like I should have, because once again I feel like I made you believe that you were last once again. That our love didn't mean enough to me to fight for it. Lauren you're wrong it means the world to me. I love you with everything that I am. So please, please take me back. I can't stand another second not being able to be with you." Bo begged her eyes swimming with tears.

Lauren looked at the beautiful succubus kneeling in front of her with a small smile. "Of course I'll take you back Bo," Lauren said softly which caused the succubus to grab her into a tight hug. Though Lauren couldn't give up the chance of teasing her. "But, what about Ryan?"

Lauren felt the succubus immediately tense before she responded in a rushed voice. "He means nothing to me, he kept pestering me to go out with him so finally I agreed. Although when I did I was thinking of you. Then you saw me at the Dal with him and I felt like you were slipping that much more out of my grasp. Then Dyson came in and I can't help but say I was a little jealous, but I'm happy you two are so close. I me-"

Lauren couldn't help but shush the beautiful succubus. Her beautiful succubus with a small smile. "I don't care Bo I was just teasing you."

Lauren saw the relief flood Bo's eyes before Lauren smirked and leant forward.

"Now why don't you show me how much you missed me," Lauren suggested in a sultry voice. Immediately she saw Bo's eyes flash blue and with a grin Bo was taking her bridal style up the stairs. When a thought occurred to her.

"Hey where's Dyson and Katie?"

Bo glanced at her as she was walking up the stairs. "I'm guessing Katie is the monkey you had with you, which I'm not going to even ask about. They're both probably at the Dal."

Lauren nodded her head ignoring the way it flared in pain. Before she looked into Bo's eyes and for what felt like eternity but was only meer days.

She finally felt like she was home.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked this one shot. I'm sorry if it was dumb and/or short. Though I still hope you liked it. By the way yes this was inspired by Zoie Palmer's comment at the FanExpo in 2012 and Chris comment as well. That's why Dyson and Lauren are close in this story, it's modeled after their friendship.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


End file.
